Don't Leap Before you Look
by Marfuu
Summary: Laura Watkins thought she would get it easy when she chose Camp Green Lake; instead of juvy. How wrong she was. ZigZagxOC. Friendship with Magnet and OC.
1. Goodnight and Goodbye

**Hello all! This is my first story and well, I'm not sure where I'm going with it. Despite this I hope you enjoy it. I won't have a set time to update, for I don't get the computer very much.**

**I'm sorry this is so short! Please forgive me!**

**-Martha :)**

"Laura Watkins. Please rise."

Her messy brown curls shifted across her shoulders as she followed the judge's instruction. She stood in silence, trying to look at anything but the judge's bland eyes.

"You have been accused of the following; Driving while under the influence-"

Now that wasn't her fault. Her drink had been spiked, or that was what she believed. But maybe she shouldn't of been drinking in the first place. Or driving-

"...to which thankfully no-one was seriously injured. How do you plead?" the judge's voice bought the girl back to reality. She shot a glance to the short pudgy man sat beside her. They had a short discussion earlier that day, to which he explained to her what she should say what she shouldn't say. He looked at her, and nodded.

"...guilty, your honor." it might of been her mind, but she swore she heard a stifled sob of someone behind her. Perhaps her mother. The thought at that struck at Laura's heart. She didn't want to put her mother through this, either of her parents at that. Her grandmother had been an alchoholic, and eventually drove herself to her grave. And now her own mother was watching her daughter in what she assumed was the road to alchoholism. But she couldn't think about that now. All she had to think about was the present, and that was the questions she was being asked. Her eyes kept to the floor most of the time.

**2 hours later.**

The judge's voice started ringing in Laura's head as she sensed the court case beggining to close. The judge cleared his throat, and read loud and clear,

""It is the judgment of the court that the defendant, Laura Watkins , is...guilty of DUI." now she was certain she could hear her parents crying. She wanted them to stop. She was almost angry at them, wasn't she going through enough without hearing them crying?

"But...I believe you have two options."

Laura's head shot up torward the judge. A second option? Really?!

"There is an opening at..." he paused, almost for effect. Laura fought the urge to ask him to hurry it along, "Camp Green Lake. That, or juvy."

She seemed to be dumfounded for a moment. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She was allowed to talk for herself? She shot a look torward her lawyer, who merely gave her a subtle shrug. It was obvious by the look on his face that he had not been expecting this either. At that point Laura realized the judge staring at her, awaiting her answer. Slowly, she leaned into a small microphone that was propped onto the table she had been sat at.

"Um...I would like to choose Camp Green Lake, sir-"

The judge whacked down his mallet, making her jump.

"Camp Green Lake it is."

Laura smiled inwardly to herself.

If only she knew what she'd gotten herself into.


	2. Cold Desert

**Two chapters in one day! Yay!**

**anyway, i could of made this longer.  
but i liked the last sentence so i left it at that. hope you guys don't mind!**

**oh and by the way, i am naming my chapters after song names i think fit the chapter. or don't. just songs i like.**

**-Martha**

Laura's hands jerked uncomfortably under the heavy pressure being applied by the handcuffs. She was rumbling along in what seemed to be an old school bus, maybe yellow. But now it was thick with dirt and dust. The windows were almost completely covered with dirt at the bottom, but gradually faded out as it climbed torward the top. She wanted to see out of the window, watch some things go past so she had a vague idea of where she was going. But to do that she would have to stand up on her chair, and the looks the security guy was giving her made her stay in her seat. Or it may have been the gun.

Definetly the gun.

Laura slumped down into her seat to improve the numb feeling in her back. If anything this made it worse. She was just about ready to slump down into the rest of the seat, but before she could the bus gave a hazardous brake stop, almost sending Laura flying. After regaining what little composure she had left, she asked quickly

"Is this Camp Green Lake?" To her suprise, the officer looked at her like she had just said,

"You look a bit like a girl wearing that hat."

He shot up, and motioned for her to follow with a gruff movement of his hand. She followed obediently. When she passed the bus driver she muttered a small 'thanks' to which she got nothing in return. Typical. Laura followed the big man down the steps off the bus, until jumping hard onto the soles of her shoes, sending dust from the ground everywhere. Coughing and spluttering, she held out her hands while the man unlocked the handcuffs with a small key. As soon as she was released, she rubbed her wrists to ease the pain. She winced as she rubbed them, but the security man obviously didn't notice - or care - as he motioned her to follow again. As she looked around the camp, it wasn't exactly what she had expected.

No lake. In fact...no anything. All there stood was six large tents, with a letter on each of them; A, B, C, D, E, F. She assumed there were probably more of them but that's all she could see. Letting her eyes travel elsewhere, she noticed a larger wooden cabin in the distance. Was that where she was staying? The tents just seemed to be storage tents. Off in other directions was another large cabin, and through a crack in the door she noticed a few orange blurs. It also seemed to be emitting laughter, and idle chit chat (from what she could make out). Laura was too busy looking around and taking in her surroundings to notice the security man had stopped.

Her nose hit him in the back, which was suprisingly hard.

"Ow..." she rubbed her nose, then quickly looked at the man towering over her, "S-sorry." he said nothing in return. Instead, he pointed at a cabin - about the size of a decent sized shed - and walked off. Slowly, she walked in through the door, shuffling her shoes.

"Do you know why your 'ere?" Laura's eyes shot to a man lounged in a chair in front of a cluttered desk. He was wearing a cowboy hat, and had some neat sideburns going down the side of his face. They looked quite scary. In fact his whole face was quite scary.

"You hear me?" came his rough voice. He sounded like he had to force his sentences out.

"Y-yes, sir. I know whwy I'm here."

"Good..." he seemed to be chewing something, before that very thing shot out of his mouth and into a mug. It seemed to be a sunflower seed. After a few more chews, and a couple more spits, the man stood up.

"You are here to build character, just like the rest of 'em. Just because you're a girl, we ain't gonna go treating you any different."

Laura found his statement odd. Girl? Off course she was a girl. She began to get lost in her thoughts before the man said soemthing again.

"My name is Mr. Sir."

"...excuse me?"

His reponse came through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Sir."

She nodded obediently. Today she seemed to be doing everything obediently. That's what most of her life had revolved around, being obedient. There was time's when she didn't. When she said 'no'. That's when-

"Follow me." Mr. Sir said gruffly. Laura followed, like a little puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

--

It had been a few minutes after Mr. Sir and Laura had arrived to a small block. Inside Mr. Sir explained to her about her orange jumpsuit, and then adruptly told her to get changed.

"...pardon?" good thing her manners didn't get away from her.

"Get changed." he said slower, as if she didn't hear the first time. She stood with a jumpsuit across her arms. She frowned. After a few more minutes of silence, Mr. Sir turned his back to her(so did the boy who was checking her rucksack.). She hurridely finished getting dressed, before announcing it. Both men turned back, before Laura's rucksack was handed back to her.

"...all that's left in here is my underwear."

Mr. Sir looked like he was about to laugh, before he came back with a gruff, 'exactly.'


	3. Million Faces

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter threee! I didn't think I'd get this far! XD i think this one is pretty long, but i had a lot of stuff to fit in!**

**So I watched the movie (on youtube, i lost the DVD) and noticed I pretty much messed up the whole layout of the camp in my descriptions in chapter 2. sorry about that! i'll change it to suit the movie in all the next chapters, but i wont bother going back and changing chapter 2.**

**by the way, i've decided i'm not going to stick to the movie plotline. i hope you don't mind. i might put a couple scenes from the movie but the whole plot wont be in there. also i put stanley and twitch in there because i know there are fans of them ;D**

**i hope Laura is a believable character. she is pretty quiet now, but she will develop more of a 'personality' ;) tell me if you don't like her, etc etc**

**reviewww pleeease!**

**-Martha**

Laura was just abouy ready to throw in the towel, chuck her hands torward the air and shout,

"Send me to juvy!"

But she didn't. Instead she listened to Mr. Sir carefully. Nodded when she was supposed to, and spoke when she was spoken to. Overall she didn't want to create enemies withtin a few hours of being at Camp Green Lake. Mr. Sir led Laura out of the cabin, and they had only been walking a few minutes when she was stopped by another unfammiliar face. He was short, a little shorter than her. He was wearing a floppy sunhat, but it still didm't cover up his goofy bearded face. There appeared to be a blob of white on his nose. Laura made a mental note that she didn't like him.

"Howdy!"

Oh God.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski! I'm your camp counseller. Now listen here, you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person!" he grinned from underneath his sunhat. Laura felt herself like him just a tiny bit more. He did have a point.

Mr. Sir walked off in the opposite direction, greatly dissaproving of Dr. Pendanski's upbeat mood. The man in question started walking torward the tents, Laura shuffling behind. He kept shooting looks behind him, making sure the girl was still following.

"We don't want no-one running off now, do we? No water for miles." he said to no-one in paticular. Laura noticed that there were alot of people outside now, trailing around until they spotted her, stopped and turned to whisper to their friend. They didn't do it very subtly, obviously pointing at her. Laura shuffled closer to the counseller, trying to hide herself. She didn't do very well in amongst crowds of people, small or big.

_"C'mon! It won't be that packed, I only invited a few friends."_

_"I don't know..."_

Laura frowned. Why did that memory suddenly jump back into her mind? She merely shrugged it off. Suddenly, Dr. Pendanski turned around with a big goofy smile.

"This is your tent. D; for diligence."

Following him, Laura stepped through the flap and into the tent. The smell off body odour, dust and well...boys hit her straight in the face. She screwed her nose in dissaproval. She scanned the room, seeing various people. There were two boys sitting on a bed, one who gave her a small smile and the other didn't seem to acknowledge her existence. There was another two boys sat on a bed, one with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and a hispanic boy. Another boy sat on a bed close to them with crazy hair, sticking out in all different directions. He eyed her up suspiciously. Laura noticed two black boys - one considerably larger than the other - talking in hushed voices. And there was a young boy, just standing, and twitching.

Laura didn't want to meet these boys. Truth be told they all scared her. Then again alot of things scared her.

Dr. Pendanski started talking, snapping Laura out of her daze. He pointed to the boys, saying their names as he went.

"Over there is Stanley and Zero, that's Alan and José, then there's Ricky, Theodore, Rex and Brian," he finished with the twitchy boy. The boy called Rex shook his head to Theodore, before raising his eyebrows in a quizzical manner.

"Yo, mom, who's the girl?"

"Everyone, this is Laura," he addressed to everyone, to which they all turned their heads lazily, "She will be your new...'tent mate'." all of the boys looked quite shocked, and Laura heard a few 'a girl?' comments being thrown around.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted." 'Mom' rushed out of the tent, his sandals flopping noisily. Laura watched him walk off, hoping he would come back. She didn't exactly like him, but she didn't exactly like being left along with a group of boys who were sent there instead of _jail._ Rex was the first one to speak up.

"Those ain't our names," he pointed out, "I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit, Cavemen, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag and Twitch. That kid over there is still Zero." a few laughed a little. Laura nodded, though she wasn't really taking in the names at all. She hadn't taken most of it in. Not a few days before, she thought she would have it easy here. All thoughts of getting off lightly were erased from her head at one glance. Suddenly, she noticed something. From the time she got there, she had not seen any girls.

"Um, where are the girls?"

They all laughed, apart from Stan-...Caveman and Zero.

"Where are the girls?" Zigzag imitated, drawling with a Texas accent. Laura felt her cheeks go red with embarassment.

"You're the first one, chica." Magnet pointed out. Laura frowned and her eyebrows lowered a little.

"Really?" they all nodded. There was a long silence before she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Greeeeat."

--

Laura had sat on her bed(situated in the far right corner) for a long majority of her time, just looking through her bag. Apart from all of the underwear she kept, she found her hairbrush and toothbrush tucked away right on the bottom. But the boy clearing out her bag and pretty much taken everything else. But as she was looking through the pockets on the front, she found he had left the photo of her family there. Maybe this camp did have a handful of people with a heart.

With a smile, Laura scanned over the peoples smiling faces. There was her mum, smiling as her dad hugged her around the shoulder while giving her a peck on her cheek. Her three brothers all stood in exact height, and exact look. They were triplets. Then Laura saw her, with someone hugging her around the waist from behind.

Him.

Laura shivered, before tucking the photo under her pillow. Maybe she could find some scissors, and cut _him _out. She was about to lie down onto her back, when a loud bell sounded through the camp. She panicked, what was going on? She was the only one in her tent, so there was no-one to ask. Laura hurridely stood to her feet, before sticking her head out of the tent flap. The whole camp was heading torward one large hall. Somewhere about the middle of the crowd she noticed two boys from her tent; Rex and Theodore. She walked out from the tent, and discretely followed behind. When someone came near her, she flinched away and nearly ran to a bigger space in the crowd. Crowds were definetly not her thing at all.

--

Laura was last into the mess hall, because of all her dodging of people. She peered inside, and spied a table with the people of D-Tent sat at it. They were looking at José, before he said something and they all laughed. Even Zero had a smile on his face. At this point, Laura wished she could lip-read. She knew she would look suspicious just staring at them, so she slowly made her way to the table.

"Um...c-can I sit here?" she asked cautiosly. They all looked at her, before Rex shrugged.

"Whatever."

Quickly, Laura sat down next to Alan, opposite Ricky.

"Yo," started Theodore, "Aren't you eating?" Laura paused before answering.

"No, Theodo-" she suddenly remembered their nicknames, "A-Armpit. I ate before they picked me up." there were a few quiet 'oh's befor they all went back to their own conversations. Laura looked down at her lap, before looking up at the feeling of someone staring at her. She was right. Zigzag was staring at her suspiciously, with big blue eyes.

"What'd they get you for?" he asked, almost excitedly. The table immediatly stopped their conversation, and looked at her nervous face.

"Well, I was...drinking and driving." she replied. There were a few 'approving' nods, before another question popped up. This time it was from Magnet.

"What's with your accent, chica? I mean, some of your words sound a bit weird, y'know?"

Her accent?

Now that Laura thought about it, she guessed she did have a tiny bit of a different accent.

"Well, my mother was english. She met my father, who's american, while he was in England. When I was born I went to a public school in England until I was about 9, before I moved to Pheonix." her answer was met with a long silence. Laura's eyes immediatly fell to her lap again. She felt like she just spilled out half of her life. She made a mental note not to answer every question she was given.


	4. Dig it

**Chapter 4 is upp and runninggg. :)**

**I hate reading over my past chapters and thinking "damn i could of added -insert line here- there. dammit"**

**i've planned out Laura's background, but im still trying to figure out how her and zigzag are going to..'get together'. i havent included him much, but i might make the next couple of chapters from his point of view. what do you think?**

**also i included a line from the movie. see if you can spot it ;)**

**revieww pleeeeease3**

**-Martha**

Laura had trouble sleeping that night. It was mostly because of the low, annoying snores from Armpit. None of the boys seemed to notice though, as they al made sounds of sleep. Maybe they had gotten used to it. Laura frowned. Would she get used to it? It still didn't seem real. Was she really going to be here for months on end? Sleeping in the same bed, having the exact same routine each day? She sighed quietly. Of course she was. She wasn't going to wake up and discover this was a dream. It was all too real. Laura turned onto her side, and managed to shut her eyes and block out the noise of the snoring. Eventually she fell asleep.

--

_"C'mon! It won't be that packed, I only invited a few friends."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Laura! Don't be such a downer!"_

_The girl frowned, and looked at the face of her boyfriend. He was adament about this, that was certain. With one, last, defeated sigh she finally gave in._

_"Okay. I'll go to the party." her boyfriends face lit up. She smiled too. She liked him when he was happy. This party wouldn't be too bad. _

--

Laura woke up with a start. She was once again lying on her back, eyes facing the ceiling of the tent. Realizing she had kicked off the thin sheet as a cover, she reached for the floor and dragged it back over her. She hugged it tightly, burying her face into the soft material. Laura hadn't thought about _that _night in a while. To be frank she didn't want to. Ever.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang through her ears. She shot up. Looking torward the flap of the tent, she noticed it was still dark out. She heard noises around the tent, a few groans and then moving figures around the room.

"What's going on?" yawned Laura, rubbing her eyes absent-mindedly.

"Time to dig." a gruff voice came from the entrance of the tent. Laura made out the figure to be Mr. Sir. Oh, great. In the cover of the darkness provided by the corner of the tent, Laura hurridely got changed into her orange jumpsuit. She noticed it was at least two sizes too big, so she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. After brushing her hair into a rough ponytail and brushing her teeth with a small tub provided by Mr. Sir, she followed Zero at the end of the line, out into break of day. Laura rubbed her eyes again, wishing for the semi-comfort of her bed back at the tent. They seemed to walk for about 5 minutes, before they all stopped by a table. There on it lay some sort of wrap with honey smeared onto it. She made a face. She hated honey. But seeing the looks Mr. Sir was giving her, she quickly grabbed on. Realizing the group had moved on, she rushed over to them to a shed with 'Library' written across the top of it. Inside she saw shovels, quite alot too. Being last in the line, she was left with one shovel. The biggest and presumeably the heaviest. Laura began to follow the group, before being lead by Mr. Sir to a certain spot out in the desert. Laura squinted her eyes as the sun began to break over the horizon.

"You dig here, your shovel will be your measuring stick. Here's your canteen." she nodded, and took the canteen. She looked at her shovel almost angrily. That's why everyone avoided this one, Laura thought. She shoved it into the ground, but the force she hit it with threw her back. This wasn't going to be easy.

**5 hours later.**

Laura poked her head out from her less than half finished hole at the sound of rumbling across the ground. She saw a truck heading in their direction.

"Time for Lunch." she heard a few voices say. Whilst digging her hole, she listened to the conversations the boys had. Most of them weren't about her, thankfully. As people climbed out of their hole, as did Laura. It was fairly easy seeing as it was only nearly the height of her. She was pretty slow at this, she noted.

"Fill up your water boys! Oh, and girl." Laura cringed at the voice of Pendanski. He was painfully 'nerdy' for his age. Laura went to the back of the line, and noted that X-ray was at the front.

"Best to keep it that way." she mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Laura looked behind her, and saw Zigzag standing there. He was still eyeing her suspiciously. He stayed in the same position for a few moments, before trailing in front of her and a couple of other people, taking his 'place' in line. Laura frowned. So, there was a hierarchy at Camp Green Lake. Another thing to take note of.

"Got any blisters yet?" Pendanski asked Laura, when she was finally at the front. She nodded, and held up her hand. There were a few blisters scattered around it, all red and nearly cracking from the heat of the sun.

"That's nasty, girl." she heard someones voice from somewhere else. She immediatly put her hand to her side again. With his goofy grin, 'Mom' took her canteen and filled it. After he handed it back, and he had received a small 'thanks', she trailed over to where the small table of food was. She frowned at the choice, and just picked an apple. Laura reached her hole, and sat on the egde, dangling her legs. She bit into the apple, and lay on her back staring up at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. She would of _wished _for weather like this back home. But now she wanted shade from the clouds. Lots, and lots of shade. Laura smiled at the thought. Out of nowhere, Laura felt a shadow leering over her. She looked up, and saw Zigzag standing over her, accompanied by Magnet.

"What'cha doing, chica? You look like you've fainted or something." he looked generally worried, while Zigzag was just staring at her with wide, accusing eyes. Laura quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Noo, I was just lying down. It's the heat and stuff, y'know. But thanks anyway, err..Magnet?" Magnet nodded and smiled, while Zigzag peered into her hole. Suddenly, he laughed and pointed torward it.

"It's not even half the shovel!" he pointed out, "You're goin' to hell for sure." even Magnet laughed a little, as they walked off. Laura felt her eyebrows lower. Was that there idea of being nice?


	5. Signs

**To be honest, i think this is the most boring chapter. but i promise, something will happen! also, ill try and include more of stanley, zero, twitch and armpit. but they wont play a major part.**

**im changing the characters to zigzag AND magnet. also im changing it to friendship/romance. this doesnt mean anything will happen between laura and magnet, just that they form a friendship. i always thought magnet was the nicest.**

**i know it looks like nothing will happen between laura and zigzag. but, zigzag is a little crazy. he'll be hard to break. ;)**

**thanks to ****crazayfunkaymunkay****, ****skygirl1229**** and ****crazycrazygirl999**** for your reviews and kind words 3 they made me happy :D**

**-Martha**

"Ahh!"

Laura nearly screamed bloody murder as she fell back into her hole. And she was so close to getting out too.

"This sucks..." she whined, sitting down angrily in her finished hole. Looking up at the sky, she realized it was beggining to turn to night. A few stars glittered in the distance, and the sun was slowly setting behind the horizon. Her first day at Camp Green Lake would soon be over. But then there would be another day.

And 18 more months of it.

Laura thought her sentence had been a little harsh. No-one had got injured. The only thing bashed up was the car she was driving. Who's was it?

Oh yeah.

His.

She wondered how he had taken it. Was he angry, or worried for her well being? As soon as the police found her, she was whisked away to a local police station, taken home then kept under confinement in her own room. She had not been allowed out for a good two weeks, until her trial started. He hadn't been there. Or at least, she thought he hadn't been there. With a sigh, she decided to give up trying to jump out from her hole. She would wait for someone to realize she wasn't there.

--

_Laura screamed. She hit the brakes again and again, but she just went faster. Collision was certain. She covered her face with her hands and begged the car in front to swerve. But it didn't. She felt herself fly forward, but got dragged back by her seatbelt. _

_Not long later she heard the sirens._

_Despite the shock of the crash, Laura jumped out of the car and ran down the road._

_She lasted for about 10 minutes until someone grabbed her arm from behind and twisted her arm. She gasped with the pain._

_"Your under arrest!"_

--

Laura woke up because of a voice. It was deep, and seemed to be coming from the top of her hole.

"Hey! Are you dead?" the voice didn't seem concerned. More excited.

"No!" she shot back, standing up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out the crazy hair and the wide eyes.

Zigzag.

He kneeled by the hole and held out his hand. Laura raised her eyebrows, grabbed her shovel, and finally put a little trust into him. Hesitantly, she took his hand and held it tightly so there was no chance of him dropping her back in. But he didn't. He pulled Laura up the hole until she was out. She hurridely stood to her feet.

"Thank you! I don't know how much longer I would of stayed in there before I went loopy." she laughed, but he didn't return it.

"Mom saw you weren't here and told me to get you. Oh, I'm your mentor now." he stated, 'matter of factly'.

"O-okay." Laura murmered.

They walked back to the camp, Zigzag making sure there was a certain distance between the both of them. He couldn't take any chances and let her get too close, so she could zap him with some sort of alien raygun.

--

"Hey, Zigzag! Where you been, man?" Zigzag took his tray of food and sat down on the fammiliar table.

"Mom sent me to get the new kid," he leaned in closer to the group and whispered, "I think he's out to get me." the people at the table shook their heads and laughed at their paranoid friend.

"Man, you think everyone's out to get you!" Squid slurred from behind the toothpick. Zigzag frowned and shoveled a spoonful of 'food' into his mouth. It tasted like chilli. Or something that used to be chilli.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Who?" Zigzag questioned between mouthfuls of mysterious chilli mixture.

"The girl."

Zigzag almost grinned wildly. She still hadn't gotten a nickname.

"Uh, getting her food." he replied, setting down his fork. He began to think that the food he had been eating wasn't meant to be consumed. He blocked the voices from the other boys out, and stared into empty space. Ahh. Peace. There was nothing more Zigzag enjoyed, then sitting in his own bubble, blocking out all the other voices.

"...what do you think Zag?"

Zigzag snapped out of his daze and turned to Squid.

"Think about what?"

"Dude, nevermind." he seemed a little angry, before he turned to talk to X-Ray. Zigzag frowned. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Was it about him? What if it was? Were they trying to plot against him, turn everyone against him until they-

"Hello." he looked up and saw Laura standing there, with a tray held tightly in her hands. She cautiosly sat beside Zigzag, causing him to shift away ever so slightly. The table fell silent. Did this always happen when a new person joined the table?

She looks nervous, Zigzag thought, I'll ask her a question.

"So, you were drink driving?" Laura jumped at his voice, then realized he was talking to her, not at her.

"Yeah." she nodded, and relaxed a little. She was beggining to break out of her nervous shell.

"Did you kill anyone?" Zigzag asked, his eyes darting around her, as if searching for the asnwer themselves. Laura was about to open her mouth to answer, when X-ray back slapped his arm.

"Man, you always ask that damn question."

And then they went back to their own conversations. To her suprise, Magnet - who was sat opposite her - started engaging her in a general chat.

Laura was happy that he was talking to her.

But she began to wish _he _would talk to her.


	6. Unholy Confessions

**Short chapter, sorry!**

**this is dedicated to ****crazycrazygirl999****, for her anticipation of this chapter! XD but you still dont get to know who HE is!**

**mwahahahaha!  
*cough***

**to be honest i dont know where im going with this story. i think im making half of it up as i go along XD**

**  
-Martha**

Laura was the first to leave the mess hall. Despite the look of the food - not to mention the smell - she had still ate most of it. She had been starving. Now she felt a little queasy at the thought of the 'chilli' swishing around in her stomach.

"Ugh." she groaned. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense came over her. She hurried to the nearest tent, and emptied the content of her stomach behind it. She coughed and spluttered for a few moments, before she straightened up slowly. She quickly decided that when she was going to eat the food they gave her, she wouldn't down it all in one go. Laura stepped away from the tent, wiping whatever was around her mouth on the sleeve of her jumpsuit and proceeded slowly to D-Tent.

When she reached it, she saw a small note pinned onto the entrance.

**Good evening all D-Tenters!**

She immediatly knew who it was.

**We are having a sharing circle today straight after dinner.**

What?

What was a sharing circle? Laura looked around, and saw Stanley and Zero heading out of the mess hall, idly chatting about something or other. Laura walked over in their general direction, and finally met them in the middle.

"Oh, Laura!" stated Stanley, not having seen her, "What're you doing out here?"

Laura explained about the note on the tent, and when she recited the contents of the note she saw Zero rolling his eyes. Stanley groaned.

"We have to meet Pendanski in the 'council cabin'." he cringed when he announced the name of the place, but Laura just laughed.

"It doesn't sound that bad!"

--

Laura was the first to arrive to the 'council cabin'. On the outside, it looked like a normal cabin. And actually, it was normal on the inside too. She noticed that a desk had been pushed to the side, to make way for a circle of chairs. Being the first one there, she had the pick of the chairs. But she was very careful about her decision. She didn't pick the biggest chair, obviously that was where the counseller would sit. But she didn't sit in the comfiest looking chair, that was where X-Ray would sit. She finally used trial and error to pinpoint her chair-

A stool.

As the rest of D-Tent began to spill in, she noticed she was right about the seating plan. She smiled to herself. She didn't have to make friends to survive here, just logic.

"Okay, D-Tenters!" the loud happy voice made her jump. Dr. Pendanski strode in, and took the seat Laura suspected he would.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering what this sharing circle will be about-"

he was met with silence. But with his goofy grin, he ignored it.

"Well today, it's about our family."

still, silence.

"Who would like to start?"

There were a few murmers thrown around the circle, before Dr. Pendanski got irritated with it.

"Laura you start."

The girl in question turned her head quickly, and gave him a confused look. He obviously did not see it.

"Go on. Tell us about your family." he egged on.

Laura thought about her family for a few moments. There was her mother. Her father. And her three triplet brothers. There was nothing else to it. They all lived in a normal house, with a normal budget, in a normal town. Everything about it was, well...normal.

"They're normal." she confirmed. It was a bit of a pathetic answer really, but she had a feeling not much was shared in sharing circles anyway. Dr. Pendanski looked dissapointed. He was expecting a little more than that. He never admitted it, but he was nosy. Very nosy. But he hid it into counselling. Ah, how clever he was.

"Well," he began, "They can't be that normal. If you ended up here."

Laura said nothing. He continued.

"You're parents are _bad _people, Laura. They bought you up in a bad way. They are the one's to blame for your..." he leaned back to the pushed away desk. He grabbed something from it, before bringing it forward. It was a file. He flicked through it, before finding the thing he was looking for.

"...dangerous drink driving. It says here the car wasn't yours. You aren't even old enough to drive. Who's car was it, Laura? Your fathers? Was he dissapointed in you?" it took Laura a while to reply. Finally, with all eyes on her, she replied quietly.

"It wasn't my car."

Dr. Pendanski looked at her with searching eyes.

"It was my boyfriends."


	7. Talons

As soon as the words left her mouth, Laura got up and left the council cabin without she let anyone else interrogate her. She didn't want to remember her boyfriend, or presumeably now her ex boyfriend. When she reached D-Tent, she threw open the flap and flopped down onto her bed. She willed herself to sleep. She wanted today to end. Laura regretted about leaving, but then remembered that if she had stayed, she would of had to tell everyone exactly what happened the night she was caught by the police.

Exactly what happened...

--

_Laura sighed. The loud music was blaring all around the house, and she was sat on the stairs on her own. A few friends, whatever. The whole house was filled with hormonal teenagers. She didn't even want to come here in the first place, her boyfriend had persuaded her. Again. Why did she always fall to his command? With a groan, Laura buried her face into her hands._

_It wasn't long after that someone tapped her on the shoulder. Peering out from under her hands, she saw it was one of HIS friends. Johnny._

_"What?" she snapped. Johnny was holding out a glass of what looked to be clear liquid, but on closer inspection she saw it was vodka. She didn't make any moves to take it._

_"Well, go on then. Tom told me to give it to you." she frowned at her boyfriends name. Tom told him, eh? _

_"In that case, I don't want it." _

_Johnny laughed, and set the glass on the next step._

_"He told me you'd be too afraid to loosen up a little." and with that he was off. Laura looked down at the glass. Cautiosly, she reached for it then put it to her lips. As she swallowed, she felt it burn at the back of her mouth and carried on burning down to her stomach where it finally settled. Without thinking about what she was doing, Laura downed the whole glass and slammed it back onto the step. She felt different. Stumbling a little, she got up and headed out to the kitchen to find Tom. If she had inspected the glass just a little more, she would of seen the remains of a dissolved pill sitting on the bottom of it._

_**2 hours later**_

_Laura was entangled in Tom as they stumbled through the front door of the house. He was roughly kissing her, as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. He had the power here, and it showed as she was pushed against the wall of the house. He was still kissing her, as Laura was attempting to pull away._

_"Tom..." she slurred, "I have to go."_

_The look of anger on his face was deceivingly mixed in with seduction._

_"No you don't."_

_Slowly, he led her back into his parents house, up the stairs and through the door of his bedroom._

_--_

_Laura staggered out of the house, some keys clutched into her hand. It looked like she had been running, as she tripped and stumbled down the garden path torward a car on the road. She jumped into it, pushing the keys into ignition. Suddenly, the car jerked into life and she was speeding down the road without any clue what was going on._

_She knew what Tom had tried to do._

_Or rather, had done._

_Laura blinked away the tears as she carried on tearing up the road. Suddenly, a car turned a corner._

_Laura screamed. She hit the brakes again and again, but she just went faster. Collision was certain. She covered her face with her hands and begged the car in front to swerve. But it didn't. She felt herself fly forward, but got dragged back by her seatbelt. _

_Not long later she heard the sirens._

_Despite the shock of the crash, Laura jumped out of the car and ran down the road._

_She lasted for about 10 minutes until someone grabbed her arm from behind and twisted her arm. She gasped with the pain._

_"Your under arrest!"_

--

**Aha!**

**So you finally know what happened to Laura in some detail, and how she ended up at Camp Green Lake. If you don't get it, basically Tom spiked her drink and then knowing she didn't have any control of her actions, they engaged in**

**um**

**y'know _**

**anyway, i liked writing this chapter. however weird that seems.**


	8. Authors Note

**Okay guys. This isn't a real chapter, sorry!**

**No updates from me for...7 or 8 days. I'm going on holiday! :D  
I'm going to France with my brother. wee i'm excited.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in a week or so.**


	9. Lullaby

Laura's pillow almost acted as a sponge as she cried into it. With each sob she clutched it harder, and she was beggining to think she was ripping the case slightly. But she didn't care. She had done all she could to not remember that night, and now with just a few words it was all she could think of. Laura suddenly stopped sobbing as she heard someone come into the tent. Quickly, she sat up and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands. But it didn't take away the redness. As her vision came to, Laura saw it was Magnet.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her. Laura shook her head, wiping away the stray tears on her cheeks. Magnet gave her a sympathetic look. There was a few minutes of silence, before he spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laura thought about the question. Did she? She did. But with him? She didn't know if she could trust something like this with him. And then she looked up, and saw his caring face and soft eyes. All doubts dissapeared. Hesitant at first, she began to explain what happened on that night. She kept it short, and when she stopped she looked down at her lap, placing her hands there. There was a long wave of silence. Oh no. Was it the wrong thing, to tell him? She felt more tears coming, but as they began to fall down her face, a hand reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, chica."

Laura smiled, and shifted closer to Magnet as he pulled her into a hug. She kept the smile as he cradled her in his arms, and quiet words escaped his lips,

"Cierras ya tus ojitos, Duermete sin temor, Sueña con angelitos, parecidos a ti..."

She didn't care what it meant, but Laura was grateful to Magnet. It set her mind at ease to know she had someone to look after her.

--

Laura and Magnet stayed in the same position for a while, him holding her in his arms softly as she gradually became to feel better. But they heard voices outside the tent, and like the wind Magnet was back on his bed looking quite casual. Laura mouthed a quick 'thank you' to him, before turning onto her side. She faced away from the entrance so it would appear she was asleep.

"Yo, Magnet. What'd she say?" Laura couldn't see it, but she guessed Magnet shrugged.

"Not much. Just told me she didn't want to talk about it. So I just stayed and kept her company."

"You shot out there like a bullet!" that was Zigzag. A few laughs erupted from his mouth, and was soon joined by the rest of D-Tent who had now piled into the tent. Then, Stanley spoke.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah."

Laura began to actually feel sleepy seeing as it was pretty late. Her eyes overcame to her senses, and closed. Her breathing got slower and deeper, as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay guys, I know I said I wouldnt be back for a week. But I thought I would be busy today, seeing as I had planned to go to the library and check out Holes. turns out the library was closed. needless to say, i was pissed.**

**So I was bored and just wrote out a quick chapter. It's soooo short, im reeeeally sorry! I'm make my next chapter super long!!**

**And nooothing will happen between Laura and Magnet. I juat figured it was about time she had a friend, and I always had a soft spot for Magnet.  
I'm trying to think of a nickname. I've had one in mind for a while, but it makes her sound like one of the seven dwarfs. big no-no.**

**I have ALOT planned for this story! I don't care how outrages the plot turns, im going to write it! XD**

**-Martha**


	10. Rewind

**Hey guys! I'm back from holiday(duhh). It was pretty fun. It rained though :(  
So I went shopping there, and found this awesome game shop. They had computers which people could use for free! 8D They had this giant lifesize replica of the guy from metal gear solid. I squealed with joy. And they had anime, manga and tons of anime posters on the walls. There were lots of final fantasy ones :D especially one of Vincent looking paticulary sexy. But alas, I did not buy anything. I was too shy to ask in a different language u__u  
Anyway, I had lots of euros left. So I converted it to pounds and bought a dress and some shoes. In 10 minutes, I had spent 40 pounds haha  
With the rest I'm buying the holes book. So I can finally understand the personalitys better.**

**That was a long explanation lol!  
In this chapter I've tried portraying a different side to Laura.**

**enjoy.**

**-Martha**

The sun was beating down on the back of Laura's neck, heating her hair as it did so. With an irritated mumble, she dragged it into a ponytail to relieve her neck of the hideous heat. Leaning onto her shovel, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She had been digging at least two weeks. And she still wasn't good at it.

Over these two weeks, Laura had formed a routine. After the first few days she noticed she began to, well, smell. So she started making sure she got up half an hour early to grab a shower before any of the boys got in there. She found her bikini top and shorts buried within her underwear, so that was one weight off her shoulders. When she did actually get into the shower, she found one single bar of soap. That meant she had to wash her hair with normal soap, which consequently made her hair knotty and untameable, but she didn't mind that much considering everyone else looked bad when dying from the heat. As for getting up early, she woke up automatically around 3:40 or 4:00 am, giving her enough time to get a quick shower.

Laura yearned for the piercing cold water of the showers as she jumped out from her 3 foot hole, and dangled her legs off the edge. After a few minutes, Magnet had sat beside her and they were talking.

Over the days they had got a friendship going, and now Laura was seeing the benefits of actually having someone to talk to. Since the 'sharing circle' occurence, she stayed as far away from Pendanski as possible. It may not of been his fault, but she still didn't want to see him.

"Come on, the trucks here."

Laura turned her head at Magnets voice, and did indeed see the truck driving through the desert, sending dust into the sky and presumeably into the faces of C-Tent.

Laura smiled at this.

She noticed it after only a few days, but all the tents had a certain air of competitiveness about them. She too had developed this need to beat the other tents, and any misfortune that came to tent A, B, C or E came as great pleasure. She hadn't gotten a proper chance to meet many of them, but the stories the others had told her were enough to dislike them enough.

"They tried to set fire to our tent once!" Zigzag had told her, using his fingers to make a flame like image. But Magnet had clipped him round the head with a laugh.

"No they didn't, man."

Laura believed it though. Zigzag was still her mentor, thought he would stop being it after a week or so. He hadn't really done that much. Just helped her out of her hole occasionally, and that was about it. Still, Laura liked to think he liked her as a friend. Even if he didn't.

"Magnet, wait for me!" she ran after him, nearly tripping into a few holes as she did so. But then she heard the voice of someone she didn't want to hear.

"Come on boys," it paused, "...and girl." then there was a nerdy giggle and snort. Laura walked the rest of the way to the truck, and shuffled to the back behind Zero.

"You thirsty, Rex?"

"Yo, it's X-ray."

Ah, the nicknames. Laura still hadn't achieved the honour of having one. But she heard that it took Magnet a month to get his. In the meantime, they just didn't really talk to him. That was happening to her. D-Tent were generally friendly, but they weren't exactly friends. The only person who tried to engage her in conversation(apart from Magnet) was Stanley. But he was like that with everyone.

Without realizing it, Laura was at the front of the line, and her canteen was taken out of her hand. She looked up at this and held her breath. She didn't want Pendanski to say anything. Please don't say anything, please don't-

"Here you go." she looked down and saw he was handing her water back. Oh. He didn't say anything.

"Thank god!" Laura exclaimed a little too loudly, achieving odd looks from 'Mom'. Without another word, she scurried off to the food table, and took an apple and cracker.

--

"Still haven't got your nickname, then?"

"No."

Laura and Magnet were sat beside his hole, having finished their small lunch. Magnet looked quite content, while Laura was looking miserable.

"Don't worry, it took me-"

"A month. I know."

It didn't bother her _that _much, but she still wanted to fit in as much as she could without having surgery to change her gender. Fitting in was important to her, because that way you weren't stared at or talked about. But that was quite hard seeing as most of the boys there hadn't seen a girl in months.

With a sigh, Laura stood and brushed the dust from her backside and hands.

"Well, adios. I better finish my hole before it gets dark."

Magnet laughed.

"Good luck with that one, chica."

--

Laura trudged to the 'wreck hall.' She had finished after everyone else, but there was still enough time to go to the hall. She didn't spend that much time there, she had only been here once or twice, considering she was usually too tired to do anything after a dig. But she was still on her quest to fit in, and she thought this was the place to do it.

When she walked in, she let out a sigh of relief as people didn't stare at her. If they did though, it was obvious to expect it from them seeing as it was an ALL BOYS camp. But she figured they had gotten used to her unusual presence.

"Hi, Magnet." Laura smiled and greeted him, as she leant against the pool table he was playing on. The boy, from B-Tent, playing against him narrowed his eyes slightly at her, before taking his shot. She didn't notice.

"Who's winning?" she asked, reffering to the game. Magnet rolled his eyes and pointed lazily at the boy.

"Him."

"Of course. I had a feeling you wouldn't be good at pool." she started laughing, and didn't notice the other boy sneaking around the table.

All of a sudden, she felt a slap on her lower back area.

"You're not really my type, but I would." she heard the voice behind her, and then a harsh laugh, some from the other campers too. She didn't have to turn round to know it was the boy who did it.

Suddenly, a rage built up inside her as she spun around and slapped the boy across his face. He looked quite startled, as he bought his hand up to his face and covered his now red cheek.

"Hey!" he snarled. But he didn't have time to say much else as Laura tackled him to the ground, and grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Don't ever touch me!" she screamed, "I hate you, Tom! I hate you!"

"Who the hell is Tom-" but he was stopped when her fist smashed into his mouth. She couldn't do that much damage, she knew that, but she wouldn't to do as much as possible. She didn't know how she get the strength, but Laura was managing to hold the boy against the floor.

All she saw was Tom in the face of this boy.

And she wanted to kill him.

By now, the whole hall was staring at the scene. Laura continued to attempt puching the boy in the face hard enough to do some serious damage. But suddenly, she was dragged upwards by someone holding her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to kick the holder in the shins, "Now!" but he didn't let go as she was dragged outside of the hall. At first she thought it was Magnet, but then realized he was much too tall for that. With one slight turn of the head, she saw who it was.

ZigZag.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled at him, once he had released her. He looked down at her, with big blue eyes.

"The rest of B-Tent would of jumped on you." he answered, some of his paranoia hiding behind his words.

"He deserved it! I needed to kill him! It's all Tom's fault!" she snarled, with which Zigzag replied with a confused look.

"Tom...? His name's Jack." he paused, "Are you going crazy?" Laura opened and shut her mouth, trying to say something. But no sound came out.

"I, he..." all of a sudden, she burst out into tears. Zigzag looked ataken back. Out of nowhere, Laura's head buried into his front, as she wettened his jumpsuit with her tears.

Cautiosly, he raised a hand and slowly patted her back, although while he did so he looked at her suspiciously.

But when the crying did not stop, his eyes softened.

**Okayy, I had to find a way for Zigzag and Laura to interact. Hope it wasn't too cheesy for your liking.**

**Reviews? :3**


	11. Use Somebody

**i'm sorry this chapter took so long! i've been pre-occupied.  
mostly with sleeping.**

**i'd like to thank..****crazycrazygirl999****, ****Nelle07****, ****Raine44354****, ****, ****staceyalison**** and ****Nyah Rhys**** for all of your lovely reviews! I'm sorry I haven't replied in a message to most of you, but things get on top of me and i forget. pathetic excuse, i know.  
i've had no flamers so far! yippee! let's hope it stays this way!**

but i'm always happy to receive constructive criticism.

**-Martha.  
p.s. no twitch anymore. i keep changing the story as i go along and he doesnt fit in. sorryy.**

"You did not."

"I did, really!"

Magnet scoffed, while Laura sat on the edge of her bed, listening intently to ZigZag. He may be as paranoid as hell, but he had some good stories.

They had just come back from dinner, and while everyone else was at the wreck hall they decided to stay inside the tent. The air wasn't as humid as usual, which came as a nice change. Magnet and Laura had been listening to ZigZag for the last fifteen minutes, mainly on his account of when he ate a whole cake in two minutes.

"Man, I felt sick afterwards. But it was worth it." he grinned widly as Laura laughed, and nudged Magnet, who was looking quite 'un-impressed'. After a few more minutes of ZigZag's ramblings, Magnet stood up and stretched is arms. A large yawn escaped from his mouth, as he started to leave the tent. Laura stood up too.

"Where you going?" she asked, and in response she got a shrug. With a frown, she sat back down onto her bed and crossed her arms almost angrily. ZigZag watched the spot where Magnet had stood for a few more moments, before turning to Laura. His wide eyes made her jump slightly, and then she managed a weary smile.

She wasn't sure why, but recently she was getting nervous around ZigZag. It wasn't the getting nervous that bothered her, alot of people were nervous around him, it was _why_ she was. People did because he was fairly intimidating if not a bit crazy, but Laura wasn't intimidated around him. It was a different kind of nervous, a kind where she watched everything that she said and everything that she did, in fear or upsetting him in any way. She made sure she didn't upset him, and she liked to see him happy. But half the time she didn't realise she was doing it. In a way, it prevented her from being herself around him. Laura didn't like to think that she was being fake around him, but she knew she was. It upset her.

"Hey!"

Laura snapped out of her daze, and her head turned to ZigZag.

"Y-yes?" she spluttered. Smooth. ZigZag paused, before shaking his head causing his hair to almost wobble.

"Nevermind."

So, he had said something and she didn't respond. Throughout the rest of the day, she wracked her brain with things he could of said, but never asked him.

--

It was around noon, and Laura was lying on her back a few steps away from her hole, quietly eating an apple. She was listening in on the boys conversation. They were talking about school.

"What was your school like?" having registered they were talking to her, Laura sat up and turned to see Sqid. Why was he talking about school, of all people?

"Um..." she paused for thought. She never really loved school, but she never hated it...to an _extent. _"Well, it wasn't too bad. School in England was fairly okay, minus the total bitches in my class." she made a face before continuing, "And school here was okay too. I had this one teacher, Mr. Christoph..." she faded out, with a large smile spread across her face.

Mr. Christoph was her former art teacher, and he was french. He told everyone to call him '_Monsieur_'. Laura complied without argument. This teacher was very stylish, and always turned up to school wearing some sort of black, but was joined with bracelets and necklaces of all sorts. He sported some five o'clock shadow, and loose black dreadlocks.

But most of all, he was GORGEOUS.

He had a perfect straight nose, a wide jawline and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Truth be told, she had a crush on him. But then again, most people did, pupils and staff alike. And now, she was a 'juvenile delinquent'. Chances were, she would never see Mr. Christoph again.

Laura stifled a sob, as she quickly went back to her hole to hide her emotional face. It had came to light that when she returned home, nothing would be the same. Everyone would see her differently.

She fought against crying as she shoveled some dirt out of her hole, and onto the pile.

--

Laura had remained quiet throughout the rest of the day. When Armpit told her to cheer up at dinner, she stood and emptied her tray into a bin before walking out. She wasn't meaning to be as negative as she was, but all day she was thinking about what she would do when she got out of Camp Green Lake. It wouldn't be easy to get a job, she knew that. A little while ago, her school had a long assembly on what would happen if anyone got a criminal record. It would surely get in the way of any job she applied, and there was some mention on failing to travel abroad to certain places if the crime was bad enough. This applied to very serious crimes, but it still worried Laura nonetheless.

All these thoughts were running through her mind as she lay on her cot, facing the roof with her hands behind her head. She wasn't crying, she just had a look of concentration on her face. No-one had come to disturb her, and she preffered it to stay that way. She didn't want to hace to explain her sudden change of mood-

"Hey."

Laura looked up, to see the face of Magnet looking down at her. A slow frown creeped up onto her face.

"Hello?" she replied quietly. Magnet looked quite uncomfortable, before he mumbled out.

"We're going to the rec room. Wanna join?" Laura cast her eyes past Magnet for a few moments, before looking back at him with her usual cheery smile.

"Okay."

--

Laura was sat between ZigZag and Squid on the old, torn couch watching the old, broken TV. The screen was cracked, and the picture(if you could call it that) was hiding behind lots and lots of static. She had been staring at it for quite a while, not having the faintest idea why, when Squid nudged her. She turned her head, and Squid shifted the toothpick around his mouth, as he readied to say something.

"Why you so quiet, girly? You're like a mouse."

"Yeah, a mouse." X-Ray was leaning against the couch behind ZigZag, obviously listening in on they're discussion. They all laughed for a few seconds, while Laura sank back into the hard material of the couch. When they were all quiet again, X-Ray gave her a light slap on her arm.

"Be a little more loud, Mouse."

"Yeah, Mouse."

Mouse?

Wait...a nickname?

Laura couldn't hide her happiness as she grinned widly, startling a few other campers. Finally, they had accepted her.

**omg a nickname. woooah.**

**hope you liked this chapter.  
i didnt, lol.**


	12. Brick by Boring Brick

**wow. so. um.  
hi again.  
i know i've been gone for aaages. idk how long, but im guessing a while?  
i haven't really done much lately. school, and gone away for 5 days. not much. to be honest, i'm not a fan of fanfiction anymore. it's not really something i'm interested in doing.**

**i only finished this chapter because i'd already started it, and i did put somewhat alot of effort into it because there's a scene from the movie, and i got it word for word.  
this maybe the last chapter from me for a while, unless i get bored and decide to write another. but if anything that will be short, and half-assed. i feel rather bad at leaving people who like this story(im guessing theres some?) and not giving them a proper reason. sorryy.**

**-martha.**

There was a stray cloud moving slowly across the sky. The boys were hoping it would move in front of the sun, produce rain or anything that would cool them down. Of course, it didn't.

Laura was staring at it intently, as if waiting for it to do something. She didn't want to look away, in case it did a backflip or something and she missed it. But the sound of rumbling across the ground jolted her from her daydream, as the water truck came down D-Tent's part of the lake. A large dust cloud followed behind it, then died down as the truck stopped. Laura just about managed to clamber out of her hole, empty canteen in hand.

The line was still the same. Laura was still at the back. She tried to produce some saliva in her mouth to stop it from drying out while she waited, but to no avail. She wondered how the boys could produce enough spit to drop it into the hole.

"Thank you." Laura mumbled as she handed the canteen to Pendanski. He handed the now full canteen back, but stopped Laura from scurrying off.

"So...you have a nickname now?"

"Yes."

"Mouse?"

"...yes."

"You like it?"

Laura shrugged. She didn't know if she did. At least the others could address her now instead of saying, 'girly' or 'hey, you!'. When the doctor didn't reply, she took this opportunity to hurry back to her hole. She jumped down into it, and carried on digging. No time for stopping today, she wanted to finish as soon as possible. Suddenly, she heard Magnet's voice from a couple holes away.

"Hey, what you got there Caveman?"

Laura looked out from her hole, and saw Magnet saunter over to Stanley's hole, which was fairly close to hers.

"What you got there?" he repeated. Stanley was holding something in his hand, it was small and curved, and was a dirty gold colour. By now, they had attracted a fair amount of attention from the campers. Stanley obviously saw X-Ray watching, as he called,

"Hey, X, think I might of found something." Magnet gestured for X-Ray to go over to their hole, and he complied. When he reached them, he took the tube and held it up to the sun as he squinted his eyes, behind his dirty glasses. He didn't seem to have the faintest idea what it was.

"Looks like an old shotgun shell, or something." by now, Squid and Armpit had been drawn to the commotion, and Squid took the tube into his hands.

"Naw, man. It's too skinny to be a shotgun shell." he handed it back to Stanley, who then pointed at it. X-Ray peered in closer.

"See that, see the little heart? See, with the letters in it? K.B."

Laura jumped from her hole, and went over to Stanley's hole. She stood over Magnet. Suddenly, Zigzag came out of nowhere and snatched it from Stanley.

"Yeah, that's Keith Barrenger." he announced. He looked pretty sure of himself.

"Dude, who's that?" came Armpit's voice.

"He was in my maths class."

Laura laughed with Magnet as he replied sarcastically,

"Yeah, Zigzag. Must of belonged to him, huh?" he grinned. X-Ray held the tube in his hands, and shrugged lightly.

"I'll show it to Mom. Might get the rest of the day off."

Stanley suddenly shot up, and squared X-Ray up.

"Rest of the day off? No, no, your holes already dug. I'm not even close. I'll be out here all day!"

"Yeah, so?" X-Ray appeared to come to an equal height, even though he was fairly shorter than Stanley. Laura cringed slightly as Stanley backed down, and looked fairly intimidated of the shorter boy.

"So, uh...so, uh, why don't you, uh, turn it in tommorow? Then you'll get the whole day off."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Then a grin spread across X-Ray's face.

"That's good thinking, Caveman. I like it."

He gave him a light pat on his shoulder. Squid smirked at him.

"Pretty smart, Caveman, Pretty smart."

Everyone eventually trudged back to their holes, and as Laura waved Magnet off she looked over to Zigzag's hole. She could just about spy the top of his crazy hair, so she assumed he was sitting at the bottom of his hole. Slowly, she made her way over to it. Sure enough, he was sitting down taking some water from his canteen. Laura stood for a while, looking down at him. And then he looked up, and eyed her suspiciously. Laura felt herself freeze up.

"Hey...Mouse. Do you want something?" he asked cautiosly, raising his eyebrows above his wide eyes.

"I just wondered if...you wanted some...company?" she questioned sheepishly. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so stupid. But to her suprise, Zigzag actually considered it before nodding.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm pretty bored, anywho."

With a moment hesitation, Laura clambered into the hole and leant against the hole wall, opposite Zigzag. He was sitting down with one knee up, an arm resting on it and the other holding his canteen. He took one last gulp of water, before turning to Laura.

"So, you holding up alright?"

"Hm?"

"I said..." he spoke slower, "Are you holding up alright?"

"Oh, oh yeah. I'm ok."

There was a long uncomfortable pause.

"I gotta get back to digging my hole. I don't wanna finish last." Zigzag stated. Laura titled her head slightly like a confused bird, before nodding slowly.

"O-okay."

Quickly, she managed to climb out of the hole. Well, that was a complete disaster. Laura decided she wasn't a good conversation starter.


	13. Raindrops

**You all thought I had died, didn't you! Well, I want to start this story up again. So, here is me attempting it. Hehe.**

**Reviews are very much welcome. :3**

**-Martha.**

_Laura felt his warm hands on her back, and she gasped slightly as they moved further down. She giggled and rested her head on the man's shoulder._

_"You're cute." he commented, placing a small kiss on her nose. She giggled again, and her face went a deeper shade of red._

_"You're not half bad yourself, Zigzag." she whisepered, before letting herself kiss him. It was a small, but loving kiss as they lay on her unstable camp bed._

_"I'll help you through this hell hole." he murmered, a bit more darkly._

_"Hm?" she looked up, not hearing his murmering._

_"You won't survive here."_

_"What?"_

_"The heat will kill you."_

_"Zigzag, what are you talking abou-"_

_Before she even finished her own sentence, she heard a shrill ringing bell. It hurt her ears. But it sounded so far away, yet it was attacking her ears so ferouciously._

With a gasp, Laura woke up from her dream to hear the morning wake up bell. It took her a few moments to register, before the shaded details of her dream rolled back into her mind. She groaned. Why did she dream that, of all things why did it have to be that? She would like to say she didn't like the dream at all, and joke it was more of a nightmare being that close to Zigzag, but...it wasn't. She felt comforted, and safe. Apart from those last chilling words he said, everything about that dream was just...nice. The only downside was that she had to wake up from it, back to reality, back to digging holes or hours on end with a short break in the middle. This couldn't possibly be legal, she thought as she managed to drag herself from her 'bed'. Granted it was a terrible sleeping place, but with the only other option being the floor it was good enough. All she needed was a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. All she wanted was standard human conditions, edible food and maybe a nice hug accompanyed by words of encouragement. But in a place of convicted teenagers a hug was hard to come by. Without fuss Laura quickly got on her orange jumpsuit and boots, and snuck out of the tent past the remaining people attempting to wake themselves up.

Outside, she noticed a small group of boys huddled outside a small radio. She wondered on how they had managed to sneak that in. Turns out, she would never know the answer to that question.

They were intently listening and Laura, not to be too nosy, stood around nearby pretended to be inspecting some dirt on her boot. She could just about make out the radio fuzz.

"Storm travelling across the...due to hit at 10:00 PM...heavy rainfall..."

It was hard to make out the words because of the whispering boys, and for the fact whenever the radio even slightly cut out a boy would get angry and hit it with his fist. But a storm, really? She assumed it was adressing the location of Camp Green Lake too, and 'heavy rainfall' obviously hadn't touched this grounds in years. Decades, even. It excited her a little. She'd been here for a month, and yet to come across any rain.

Contemplating the thought, she made her way to the wreck hall without a shower. It was too late for one, anyway. She sat down at the D-Tent table and to her dissapointment she was the first one there. She didn't get up to eat anything, just sat at the table by herself as people looked at her oddly. Then again...there weren't very many people in there. There was Laura, and maybe 5 or 6 other people dotted around the hall. They were hall looking at each other with confused looks...what was going on? Finally after a few minutes, one of the boys stood up from his tents table and casually walked outside. Eventually, each boy followed after. Laura stood up, but instead of going outside she brushed dust of the window and peered outside. Nearly the whole camp were crowding around the small group of boys and radio she had been listening in on earlier. Even Mr. Sir and Mom were there, listening with all the convicted boys. Slowly, she made her way outside and joined the rest of her tent in amongst the wide range of boys. The radio broadcast was on the same weather channel earlier, and this time the original boys were quiet and didn't hit the radio as they found it only made it worse. After a few minutes, Mr. Sir requested a boy to switch it off.

Seeing pretty much the whole camp (minus the warden, probably still snoozing in her cabin) was there standing around him, he cleared his throat and began.

"We need to start building some re-inforcements for this camp. Grab your shovel boys, we're building a trench."

**Where's the story going? Hmmm?**

**I don't know.**

**I promise promise PROMISE! to have more interaction with the characters in the next chapter.**


	14. Goodbye!

**HI!**

**Ok well, first thing, I am not going to finish this story. It's been two years since I've come on this site and well...I have lost interest. I'm at college now, I don't have time to dabble in fanfiction.  
But I just wanted to say thanks to people who supported me and left reviews, because reading back on them now they still make me feel pretty good. It was fun writing these stories and awesome to get good feedback.**

**Sorry for not finishing, but I hope you all enjoyed what I gave :)**

**-Martha**


End file.
